The Greasy Girls
by Nightwing13
Summary: The gang meet a couple of greasy girls that aren't your average greasers. But when they start hanging out with the girls they didn't expect what they brought with them. Ughhhhhhhh......I'm going to leave this up and then i'm going to delete it in a while.


Greasy Girls – chpt.1

Okay I tried to write this story before but I got so many annoying reviews so I decided to write this over and I'm terrible at grammar and punctuation and shit like that. Oh and I don't care about Mary-Sue's so don't bother telling me I have too many Mary-Sue's. The story takes place in the 60's even though my characters don't dress or act like people from the 60's and some names probably don't sound like they're from the 60's. Also I don't own S.E. Hinton's Outsiders, I only own my characters. By the way in this story Dallas goes to school. OH and in my other stories I spelled my characters name Booch but it's actually supposed to be Butch. Sorry!

Okay first things first my name is Stephanie Wolf, but my dad always called me Butch my friends picked it up to so they began calling me Butch. I'm 16 and live in Tulsa, Oklahoma and the first thing you would notice about me is I don't dress or act like any greaser girl. I have long brown hair that has the ends dyed red and I have green eyes and if you look close enough it looks like there is an orange color around my pupil. I wear my bro's old worn out clothes so I guess I get a lot of attention but it's not the best attention you would want. I also have a lot of Native American blood in me so I'm rather dark for an American girl. I was really early to school so I decided to wait outside my first class for my friends. I didn't even notice my friend Ren and Aimes come up.

"Boo!" They screamed jumping up in front of me.

"Hi." I said not flinching at all.

"Aw man how come we can never scare you?" Ren said and I shrugged in response. Ren is a nickname for her, her real name is Jennifer Okojie she has African American blood in her so she has a last name nobody could ever say. She has long hair like me but a dark brown with purple highlights in her hair. Aimes real name is Amy Fisher, she has blond hair that is just above her shoulders and light blue eyes. Also, they're both 17 and they both wear boy clothes too.

"So you're the first one here again?" Aimes said cocking an eyebrow, I nodded. We then walked into the classroom and waited for the rest of the students to come in. It wasn't to long till the socs came in. How come whenever there are fights at school there is never any teachers around to stop the fight?

"Well what do we have hear?" One soc said walking in with his hand around a girl's waist.

"A bunch of mean looking Gorillas that's what I can see from my view." Ren said hoping to get them angry.

"Why I otta!" He began then was stopped.

"Now why would you wanna beat up some innocent chicks like them?" A greaser asked pushing the soc back making him flip over a desk.

"Nice one Dal." A boy with really big sideburns said. The soc began to get up but I walked over and punched him in the face making him run out of the classroom clenching his nose.

"Do we look like a group of innocent chicks?!" I asked pushing the greaser back who was rather tall and looked scary when he smiled at me.

"Looked like it to me." He said smiling at me and I just glared back at him.

"Come on Dal, quit it." A boy with jet black hair said.

"Thanks for the help but we can take care of ourselves." Aimes said pulling me away from the group of boys.

"Jesus Aimes what did you do that for!" I yelled at her, but it wasn't too loud so the boys didn't hear me.

"What? Do you want greasers to hate us too?!" Aimes said questioning me, I didn't answer. Math went by fast we didn't see the boys for the rest of the day until the last period of school. I walked into my Spanish class and looked at the overhead and noticed we had new assigned seats. It said I was in the far left corner sitting next to Johnny Cade.

"Who the hell is Johnny Cade?" I asked myself as I walked to my seat. Suddenly the boy with jet black hair from first period walked in and checked were his seat was. He walked over and took the seat next to me. I noticed I was staring so I turned my head before he saw me staring at him. The teacher began talking and assigned us a partner activity with the person sitting next to us were we have to ask each other questions in Spanish.

"Aw man…" I said quietly to myself and the boy looked at me then looked back at the teacher. The teacher finally finished her yapping and we began our work.

"Cómo te llamas?" I asked him in Spanish, he was kinda shocked I guess he isn't good at Spanish. "What is your name?" I asked again.

"Oh…Jo-Johnny Cade y tú?" He asked me. I just smiled.

"For a minute there I thought you didn't know Spanish." I said and he began to blush.

"Only some." He said quietly looking at the teacher to see if she was looking at us.

"Oh well my name is Stephanie Wolf you can call me Butch." I said introducing myself.

"Cool." He said, we didn't talk that much because it was time to leave.

"See ya around!" I said waving at him and walked out of the classroom. I didn't see him come out of the school when I waited for my friends to come out. But when they did we decided to head over to the drive-in.

So how do you like it?


End file.
